Villain list
by snake screamer
Summary: Pam ask how many enemies they have, it be easier to count how stars are there in the universe.


"How many enemies do we have..." Pam said

"Why the heck do you want to know?" Archer questioned, he Lana, Pam and Mallory were in the faculty lunch room

"Well it just odd is all we made all these enemies over and none of them are teaming up to break our legs, Not complaining, but i do find it weird." Pam stated

"Probably cause none of them can agree which one gets the honor of killing sterling." Mallory said

"What the shit mother! I haven't made that many enemies." Archer said annoyed

"You shot Brett so many time i think his relatives are calling hitman for you." Lana said

"Oh please, everyone shot Brett at one point. the man was a freaking bullet magnet. There was a gambling pool on when he gets shot next!" Archer said

The mountaineering mission to grab Crash McCaren." Mallory stated

"He's... possibly dead." Archer said

"Conway Stern." Pam added

"Technically I think he would want to kill Lana more as she was the one who ruin both his plan and cut off his limbs twice." Archer said

"Heh, that would teach that dumbass." Lana muttered "Btw let not forget you drove Barry the bionic douchebag dillan insane."

"Alright so I cause Barry to snap, but can you honestly tell me that Barry was a decent being even before going crazier." Archer said "Btw he had horrible taste in fiancee since she didn't say anything to me about being engage."

"I think they were engage to be engaged." Lana said

"Well that just lame." Pam said "If you want it, put a ring around it."

"But let all be honest, he was a dick long before he was a cyborg." Archer said "Granted not as bad as pam sister."

"Okay seriously how bad can Pam sister be."

"Her relationship with Pam makes mine with mother look completely stable." Archer said with a straight face.

"... Wow... that is..."

"Saying something, yes I know."

Mallory looked at Sterling. "She's that bad?"

"Imagine a Wisconsin version of Trudy Beekman without any wealth," Archer explained. "Twice the arrogance and crudeness and even more annoying. And fatter."

"Oh dear God..." Mallory blanched. "I actually feel sorry for Pam!"

"Yeah she sucks." Pam muttered but then chuckled abit "On the plus side, i got to see her suffer when she realize her own wedding was off!"

"Yeah she possibly mad at the both so i guess you could theoretically add her to the list." Archer muttered.

"Then there also Mr. Moto." Mallory stated

"Oh now that not fair! if you hadn't stole my car and Pam gave me that bad suggestion or taken drugs from him. i wouldn't have butted head... Also Mother you shot him." Archer stated

"Well i-"

"Not to mention if words get out you killed the italian prime minister, you make an enemy of the italian government so way to go mother." Archer said

"Oh like you all hadn't made italian enemies, oh did you forget the Camorra." Mallory snarked

"Oh please, considering the individual Camorra clans act independently of each other, and are more prone to feuding among themselves, I think we can ignore them." Archer scoffed.

"Oh what about your spy career where you piss off the KGB and the likes."

"... Crap." Archer muttered

"I hate say this." Lana said "But considering we haven't see them in a while it could be they don't see the point in attacking what they see as now small fish."

Everyone then look at Mallory. "What?"

"Well everytime we bring up the agency you get all whiny and wanting it back even though it was on it last sickly leg." Pam said

"Oh screw you, I don't do that every time." Mallory snapped

"Eh..."

"In any case..." Mallory growled. "We should be less worry about old enemies, and more worried about future ones, we still don't know what the heck longwater and so far the guys behind it never show themselves."

"Huh, that's true." Lana said "Even Barry follow up on killing Archer possibly dad with stealing his fiancee."

"Gee thanks for reminding me Lana." Archer muttered

"Ahh i'm not worry, its probably something lackluster and not life-threatening." Pam said.

"Why did you say that last bit?" Archer groaned. "Haven't you heard of murphy law."

"Who's care. Point is i have reached a conclusion after having this conversation, we have made enemies, we have always made enemies, there not going to be the one that kill us though." Pam stated

"There not?" Everyone questioned.

"Nope, the thing that will kill us, is our own stupidity." Pam said pointing to the window outside showing Cheryl setting fires, Krieger wearing that disco outfit performing karate moves. Cyril yelling at them both and Ray just standing there eating popcorn.

"... Yeah can't argue with you there." Archer said

"I can see that happening." Lana muttered

"I'm honestly surprise it not happening right now." Mallory sighed.


End file.
